Oilwell drilling operations use drilling fluid, sometimes called drilling mud or mud, to circulate material out of the well as the drilling operation is carried out. The mud contains material called solids, some of which are part of the mud itself and are desirable and promote efficient drilling (the good solids), and some of which are detrimental to the operation (the bad or drilled solids). To manage the drilling operation, many rigs use a solids control equipment that removes solids from the mud; however, many of these techniques remove both the good solids and the bad solids from the mud. Solids are conventionally removed by a series of equipment, each of which is designed to remove solids of various types and sizes. However, the efficiency of each piece of equipment is usually unknown. Rather, all work is done empirically and usually by different providers whose interests are not aligned, nor is their data shared. These different parties operate virtually completely independently from one another and each optimizes its own efficiently without regard to the whole picture. One result is that it is unknown how much of the solids remain in a fluid or if all undesired solids have already been removed. Also, the discarded removed solids are never dry and there is a significant amount of valuable mud that is discarded with these solids. This is highly inefficient because equipment may be run that does not need to be run, the wrong equipment may be run, or the wrong settings may be used. The financial impact of the solids removal operation can be high, however the efficiency of solids control equipment at removing drilled solids is rarely monitored with actual measurements. Current evaluations would entail a highly manual and time-intensive retort process, and due to the nature of many rigs using different providers there is no clear way to sharing data and optimizing on the big picture rather than for each component and each provider.